It's best not to know
by dreamland4
Summary: A short story about Guinevere and Arthur. I hope you like it.


_**Notes: Just a short story, sorry not beta'd**_

There are things that Arthur didn't need to know, Guinevere always believed that somethings were best not said so he didn't worried.

Like how quickly she had learnt that she could only sleep next to the warmth of Arthur! And that on these long nights when the bed was cold and Arthur was of at battle she would cry. And eventually when the tears driven by fear would stop flowing, she would numbly find her old purple maids cloak, she had hidden, put it on and walk through the streets to the only place she truly felt was home.

Arthur had allowed her to keep her house. Although he had thought it pointless as she had much grander quarters and had abath! But Guinevere needed this, she needed to come here on nights like this and remember the days when life seemed so simple. Guinevere instinctively grabbed a rag and started dusting the table. She had always found cleaning to calm her mind.

Once the house looked lived in again, Guinevere lay on her old bed and smiled! There were no velvet blankets or silk sheets, but it was hers and she felt safe here. She could see Arthur screwing his nose up as if he could see her now, he had no such attachment to simple things like a bed!

Being married to Arthur, being his queen had been a learning curve to say the least! But She would not change it for the world. Despite all the pressure Arthur was under he made her happiness his main priority, she feared her happiness ranked even higher than Camelot itself.

Guinevere thought back to last month.

"We will cancel the celebrations" Arthur opened the door screaming after Merlin.  
"No my love, I will be fine you must go"  
Arthur turned back in the room and looked at Guinevere as if she were mad.  
"Guin e vere". He always drew out her name when he was about to state something of Importance.  
"My queen is sick, of course I would be no where else but by your side. The people will understand" again he went to shout at Merlin.  
Guinevere tried to mask the cough that rose up in her throat "Arthur the villagers look forward to this all year! As King..."  
"As King I decide what is best for my Kingdom and my people" Arthur took Guinevere by the hand and led her to the bed to lay down.  
"Now what kind of King would I be if I let the heart of Camelot suffer alone, while I celebrated". Arthur called her the heart of Camelot often.  
"Please Arthur, Anne will take good care of me and It is just a mild fever. Camelot needs this celebration...please, I promise if I worsen I will call for you" Guinevere did her most convincing look.  
Arthur sighed "Is this what you really wish?"  
"It is my love"  
Arthur hosted the celebration but Guinevere got no rest as Arthur sent Merlin up every half an hour to check on her.  
...

Arthur also did not know that during her dreams the past would haunt her, she had often woken in a cold sweat, after seeing faces of the lost jumping out at her. During theses nights she would carefully get out of bed and walk the long corridors and more often than not, she would end up in Morgana's old room and her thoughts would take another dark turn into the past, and into the heartbreaking memories of Morgana her friend, she would remember the days when the night had not consumed her heart. She would see her laughing, so care free.

Gwen shook her head as if to shake those thoughts away and thought of something lighter.

She smiled, Arthur also didn't know that she had convinced Gwain to train her to fight, at first he had refused. Stating that he and Arthur would protect her, but she had seen enough battles to know every man or women should be trained. So after some logical discussion (and some information that had past by her about a certain maid and the council room!), Gwain had promised not to tell Arthur and had been teaching her to fight. She knew that Arthur would not want her leaning these skills as he believed he would always protect her, but life was not always so noble.

Gwen sighed, She would do anything to protect Arthur, she loved him more than life itself. He was her golden sunshine! And no matter what the days may bring ahead, she knew that with the warmth of his love shining in her heart, she could deal with anything.

Xxxxxxxx

Arthur stopped outside Guineveres house and Merlin raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"Sir Anthony?". A young knight stepped out of the shadows?  
"Sire" he bowed.  
"What is there to report?"  
"The queen slept here for Four nights my lord!"  
Arthur sighed "Anything else?"  
The young knight looked to the ground "Only cleaning! Sire!"  
Arthur rolled his eyes "Thank you Sir Anthony"  
As Arthur and Merlin rode towards the castle "I am pretty sure Gwen won't like you spying on her"  
Arthur stopped riding and gave him the look! "Merlin for a start I am not spying I am protecting her, secondly to you she is My Queen or Your Majesty not Gwen and certainly NOT Guinevere"  
Arthur turned and started riding again "Somethings Guinevere was better not knowing" he whispered to himself.  
"I still don't think she would like it".  
Arthur glared at him, and turned back to see in the distance Guinevere coming down the stairs to great him and smiled "Say anything and I will hurt you...do you understand Merlin?"  
Merlin nodded  
"And Merlin add cleaning Guinevere's house to your list of duties"  
But before Merlin protested Arthur had galloped ahead and was now jumping off his horse and into Gwens arms.


End file.
